tkocfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
The King of Cartoons: Maximum Impact 3
right|284px The King of Cartoons: Maximum Impact 3, também conhecido como The King of Cartoons XVI - Maximum Impact 3, é a 16ª temporada de The King of Cartoons, e é a sexta temporada retratando a luta contra Tower of Darkness. Criada por Vinix e publicada no Tumblr. A temporada tem a premissa de voltar a antiga formula de aventuras independentes que a Fanfic possuía em suas primeiras temporadas, com um grande acervo de animações Japonesas e Americanas no elenco. História Após a luta contra a Tower of Darkness no World Speed Carnival, Vinix tenta se adaptar a situação desconfortável de ter que conviver com os inúmeros climas pesados quando Lina Tenshi e Angeline Stars estão presentes em um mesmo lugar e a pressão de ter que escolher uma das duas. Mesmo se aproximando e conhecendo melhor suas vidas escolares, Vinix não aguenta a pressão e decide ir para bem longe, em uma nova aventura. Quando ele descobre, após um teste, a existência de uma garota com 100% de compatibilidade com ele em um outro mundo, Vinix, junto de Matt, decide partir para conhece-la e assim parando em PangYa Island onde conhecem a garota Arin. Mas esse é somente o inicio dessa grande aventura. Extra Factor Maximum Impact 3 trouxe uma novidade chamada Extra Factor, que é uma mini-cena contando um pouco de outras aventuras que Vinix teve, mostrando vários personagens que não tiveram ainda a oportunidade de aparecer ou reaparecer em uma trama maior. Esses acontecimentos ocorrem no intervalo de tempo entre MI2 e MI3 e são contadas antes de iniciar o capítulo de fato. Personagens Protagonistas * Vinix The King of Cartoons * Leo The Best Friend * Lina Tenshi * Vicious Zaoldyeck * Angeline Stars * Matt Thunder Originais * Jet * Sachiel * Cyrille * Alfin * Jin * Maker * Paul R. Stafford * Melody * Pedro Peter * Gabriel Ice Blade * Lucas King Penguin * Gui RedStar * Shizuya Ichiro * Yumina * Yubello * General de Grunia Japonêses/Orientais * Arin * Mega Man X * Sora * Zero * Axl * Iris * Serena Tsukino * Hayate Ayasaki * Nagi Sanzenin * Ritsu Tainaka * Maria * Ayumu Nishizawa * Azusa Nakano * Isumi Saginomiya * Yui Hirasawa * Wataru Tachibana * Tsumugi Kotobuki * Yukiji Katsura * Sawako Yamanaka * Saki Kijima * Miki Hanabishi * Izumi Segawa * Risa Asakaze * Seishirou Klaus * Sonia Shaflnarz * Linn Regiostar * Athena Tennousu * Shana * Yuji Sakai * Elesa * Alder * Yukiko Amagi (Citada) * Pit * Palutena * Little Mac * Doc Louis * Fox McCloud * Donkey Kong * Scout * Hana * Kaz * Kooh * Lucia * Max * Bob * Cecilia * Spika * Naruto Uzumaki * Hinata Hyuuga * Kakashi Hatake * Ino Yamanaka * Sakura Haruno * Chouji Akimichi * Shikamaru Nara * Jiraiya * Tsunade * Shizune * Kasumi * Ichigo Kurosaki * Rukia Kuchiki * Uryuu Ishida * Orihime Inoue * Yasutora Sado * Rush * Miriam * Julius * Teeda * Pipin * Grizeria * Valvazan * Shizuma * Suigintou * Megu Kakizaki * Jun Sakurada * Shinku * Suiseiseki * Souseiseki * Phoenix Wright * Maya Fey * Madoka Otowa * Reas Goenitz Americanos/Ocidentais * Mickey Mouse * Pernalonga * Dexter * Estrela Negra * Ben Tennyson * Rook Blonko * Dipper Pines * Mabel Pines * Tio-Avô Stan Pines * Phineas Flynn * Ferb Fletcher * Candace Gertrude Flynn * Perry o Ornitorrinco * Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz * Isabella Garcia-Shapiro * Major Francis Monogram * Linda Flynn-Fletcher Vilões/Antagonistas * The Great Babil * Goenitz * Chris * Yashiro Nanakase * Shermie * Wataru * Hao Asakura * Saiki * Hang Zang-Ching * Mohamed Tabarsi * Tohma Zaoldyeck * Shuuou * Ravinia * Longun * Layfa * Zeku * Gyaon * Gaia * Zeféia * Sougen * Yomi Arcos Alguns arcos possuem Mini-Arcos, focando em um tema em especifico em um pequeno numero de episódios dentro do arco. Yosyonke & Pangya Arc Yosyonke * 01 - A lenda do garoto misterioso. * 02 - Romeu e Julieta * 03 - Eu não me importo. * 04 - A batalha pelo anjo. * 05 - A divina melodia! - Parte 1 * 06 - A divina melodia! - Parte 2 * 07 - A vaidade de uma boneca. * 08 - Sentimento carregado pela eternidade. * 09 - A mão estendida. * 10 - O dia da apresentação. Pangya (1) * 11 - Balance até os céus! * 12 - A pessoa com maior numero de vitórias. * 13 - Vinix e Arin. Quando os caminhos se cruzam! * 14 - Te acompanharei nesta nova jornada! Naruto/Royal Garden * 15 - Um novo treinamento começa! Domine o Chakra! * 16 - A nova tecnica de Vinix! * 17 - Arremesse! Rasenshuriken! * 18 - A flor da montanha. * 19 - Chegada ao Royal Garden * 20 - Desperte, Shirosakura! Bleach * 21 - Encontro com Shiningamis. * 22 - Uma garota problemática. * 23 - Patrulha em Yosyonke. Gravity Falls * 24 - Summerween - Parte 1 * 25 - Summerween - Parte 2 Marvel Mission/Phineas & Ferb * 26 - Missão Marvel - Parte 1 * 27 - Missão Marvel - Parte 2 * 28 - Missão Marvel - Parte 3 * 29 - Missão Marvel - Parte 4 Pangya (2) * 30 - Retorno a Ilha Mágica. * 31 - A aparição de um novo Anjo! Treasure Hunters Arc * 32 - A caça aos artefatos começa! * 33 - Ambição de Goblin. * 34 - Uma elfa entusiasmada! * 35 - A batalha na arena. * 36 - Valvazan se aproxima! * 37 - Rush aparece! * 38 - Shining Feather * 39 - Se infiltrando! Alfin exibe suas chamas! * 40 - Levante-se Valvazan! * 41 - Os dois dragões azuis rugem! * 42 - Zylon Empire ataca! * 43 - Ambição, Morte e Traição. * 44 - O legado da dama de ferro. * 45 - As asas que eu te dei. Grunia Kingdom Arc * 46 - Dois nobre irmãos! * 47 - Minha dor e seu medo. * 48 - A Sacerdotisa e o Espírito. * 49 - Promessas e Luz. Three Angels Arc Dreams * 50 - O pesadelo de Vinix * 51 - Lina no País das Maravilhas * 52 - Angeline e o mágico de Oz * 53 - A verdade por trás dessa ilusão! Bernsteins Cooperation * 54 - Amigas de Infância. * 55 - Inesperada cooperação! Vinix & Lina go to Los Angeles * 56 - Confissão e Partida. * 57 - Dragões e Berk - Parte 1 * 58 - Dragões e Berk - Parte 2 * 59 - O museu do Billy Joe Cobra * 60 - O medo de aranhas. Pangya (Final)/The Lost Babil * 61 - A sétima boneca aparece! * 62 - O sentimento de anos atrás. * 63 - A pequena diva. * 64 - Mais uma vez, Pangya! * 65 - Ace & Joker * 66 - Três Anjos, Três Signos, vários laços. Aberturas e Encerramentos * Opening 1: Fly Away ** Lyrics: ** Composition: ** Arrangement: ** Artist: Arin * Ending 1: Listen!! ** Lyrics: Shouko Ohmori ** Composition: Hiroyuki Maezawa ** Arrangement: Shigeo Komori ** Artist: Angeline Stars/Mio Akiyama (Yōko Hikasa) * Ending 2: Starlight ** Lyrics: ** Composition: ** Arrangement: ** Artist: Arin * Opening 2: Fly on ** Lyrics: ** Composition: Kengo Sakurai ** Arrangement: Kengo Sakurai, Takashi Okamoto ** Artist: * Opening 3: Barairo No Sekai ** Lyrics: Kirito ** Composition: Aiji ** Arrangement: ** Artist: PIERROT * Ending 3: Clumsy Heart ** Lyrics: ** Composition: Kengo Sakurai ** Arrangement: Kengo Sakurai, Takashi Okamoto ** Artist: * Opening 4: Joint ** Lyrics: Mami Kawada ** Composition: Tomoyuki Nakazawa ** Arrangement: Tomoyuki Nakazawa, Takeshi Ozaki ** Artist: Mami Kawada * Ending 4: Michi ~ to you all ** Lyrics: ** Composition: ** Arrangement: ** Artist: Alüto * Ending 5: Hyōri Ittai ** Lyrics: ** Composition: ** Arrangement: ** Artist: Yuzu Trívias * Essa é a terceira temporada da trilogia Maximum Impact que tem como função, trabalhar Vinix com as três (Ou quatro, visto que Jeanne tem um grande foco em MI2) garotas mais próximas dele, cada uma em sua parte na trilogia. Sendo esta a que trabalha com Arin. * Oficialmente esta é a primeira temporada que a personagem de K-On!, Ritsu Tainaka, aparece. Porem, ela já é introduzida com a nova característica do remake da 2ª temporada de The King of Cartoons, como uma amiga de infância de Angeline e que conhece Vinix e Leo naquela época. * Esta é a primeira temporada onde personagens de jogo Online aparecem. * Existia planos de um arco baseado no filme da Disney: Enrolados, mas foi descartado devido a grande quantidade de capítulos que a temporada já estava prevista a ter. * Quase todo o elenco de Shining Force Feather estará presente no segundo arco da temporada. ** A história geral e dos personagens será diferente. O motivo disso é que o jogo, infelizmente, saiu apenas no Japão. Incapaz de entender a língua, o escritor terá que fazer sua própria versão da história e personagens. ** Os personagens Jin e Bail foram trocados justamente por Vinix e Leo. ** Cocot não aparecerá na história. O motivo disso é que o escritor quer evitar um personagem Anjo na história para não diminuir o foco nos 3 Anjos citados na Tagline da temporada. Além disso, é importante fazer com que Anjos sejam raros de aparecer, para continuar dando uma impressão lendária e especial de tais seres, definindo a importância da transformação de Lina. * O terceiro arco possui características baseadas nos primeiros jogos da franquia Fire Emblem e no primeiro filme de Naruto Shippuden. ** Os irmãos gêmeos Yumina e Yubello possuem um papel muito similar a suas contrapartes em Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem e Remake. São Príncipe e Princesa órfãos que acabaram de perder o próprio pai, e são cuidados por um general. Suas classes como Mago e Clériga são mantidas. ** Sougen assim como sua contraparte em Fire Emblem, mandou seus soldados atrás de Yubello e Yumina. Também foi mantido que ele tomou o trono de seu irmão mais velho, embora aqui ele mesmo assassinou o irmão. Também desempenha o mesmo papel antagônico de Yomi do primeiro filme de Naruto Shippuden, tentando trazer de volta um espírito maligno selado por uma sacerdotisa. Também tem o mesmo papel de descendente de um clã que venerava tal espírito maligno. ** O espírito maligno Yomi é equivalente a Moryo, antagonista final do filme de Naruto Shippuden. Ironicamente seu nome é o mesmo do antagonista do filme que queria libertar Moryo. ** O Reino de Grunia e o Reino de Orleans são baseados em Grust e Aurelis de Fire Emblem, respectivamente. ** Seguindo a base que o arco foi baseado, Vinix tecnicamente desempenha o mesmo papel de Marth, Chris e Naruto Uzumaki. ** Cyrille no final do arco desempenha um papel muito similar a de Shion do filme de Naruto Shippuden. Sendo a chave final para libertar e o espírito maligno e ao mesmo tempo a solução a ser usada para combate-lo. Sua transformação de anjo debutada nesse arco é praticamente idêntica a transformação de Shion no filme. Várias técnicas dessa transformação se assemelham as técnicas de Shion no filme. ** A sacerdotisa que selou Yomi é equivalente a sacerdotisa Miroku, mãe de Shion, que selou Moryo. Pode-se dizer que Yubello e Yumina também possuem uma equivalência a Shion, visto que são descendentes da antiga sacerdotisa. ** O tema de encerramento desse arco, Mishi, era o encerramento de Naruto Shippuden na época que o filme foi lançado. ** O tema do ultimo capítulo do arco, Lie-Lie-Lie, é o tema principal do filme de Naruto Shippuden. Gallery background_04.png cut-in Pangya.png|Cut-ins Super.png Treasure Hunters.png Attack Cuttins 1.png|Attack Cuttins 1 Attack Cuttins 2.png|Attack Cuttins 2 Vinix & Cyrille.png RT2.png Categoria:Temporadas Categoria:Maximum Impact Trilogy